


Sub Level Fifty

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: RK900 wanders upon awakening and discovers something best left alone.-[EXAMINE LARGE GLASS CONTAINER]





	Sub Level Fifty

[EXAMINE LARGE GLASS CONTAINER]

RK900 leans forward and analyses what it is looking at.

It is a stasis pod, designed to hold androids that have become obsolete until they are taken away for one last assessment and are subsequently disassembled. This one, however, is unique.

Tougher.

More resilient.

Carefully manufactured with utmost attention to detail, so there would be absolutely no chance of an android escaping, no matter how strong or advanced it was.

Slowly, RK900 reaches out with its hand, gently pressing its palm onto the glass and spreading its fingers with curiosity and no small amount of reverence.

The overhead luminescent lights buzz with electricity and a frequency only androids and certain humans can hear. Surrounding terminals emit strange signatures even from standby.

The soft whir of increasingly fast processors fill the room, and all ambient noise seems to die down and fade out into the background.

Something cracks. The air tenses and presses down, heavy with whispered judgment.

RK900 stiffens. It removes its hand from the glass as if burned. It straightens its back and adjusts its high collar. It abruptly turns around and walks the other way, out of the room it is not meant to be in.

Machines don't feel or want anything. Yet, RK900 had felt compelled, had the nauseous desire to just get out of that suddenly claustrophobic room, and away from the looming glass container.

It had looked as though something had been beating on it over and over from the inside.


End file.
